Naruto: One Last Smile
by MaximalCatPossible
Summary: Naruto is willing to do for others above himself. This means that he's willing to step aside so the one he loves can find happiness. How can he explain this to the people he considers his second parents? (This is Narusaku implied. Sasusaku is present. This is a one shot) (Please don't bash this fic, it took a lot of heart to write. Please only leave positive feedback, thank you.)


It was evening time, maybe around five or six o'clock. Naruto found himself at the Haruno residence, gently knocking on the front door. No more than ten seconds later did Sakura's mother, Mebuki, open the door.

"Love", She called Naruto, "I didn't expect you to visit."

"Hello Mrs. Haruno", Naruto said politely.

"Who is it Mebuki", Her husband, Kizashi, called from the table.

"It's Naruto Kizashi", She said to him.

"Aw, Sunny Boy", Kizashi said as he looked up from his newspaper and removed his reading glasses. "What brings you here?"

"I actually came to drop off this basket Sakura left me", He explained as he held up the woven basket. "She left me a whole heap of food pills for my training, and I didn't want her to go through the trouble of returning it. Is she home by any chance?"

"Oh, n-no", Mebuki said sadly. "She's out with Sasuke right now."

"Oh, I see", Naruto's expression quickly turned less cheerful. "I'll uh, I'll just leave it here then."

Naruto handed her the old, slightly beat up basket that rightfully belonged to Sakura. It was the same one she used when she left him foot pills to help train his wind element and Rasenshuriken. The facet that it still held up nicely after all these years was impressive.

"Thanks Mrs. Haruno. I better get going now", He said before turning around to leave.

"Love wait", Mebuki grabbed his sleeve. "Won't you come in for a minute? Kizashi and I would like to talk to you about something."

"S-sure, Mrs. Haruno ", Naruto said hesitantly.

After walking him in and closing the door, she asked him if he would like a snack, or tea. Naruto declined this time, to Mebuki's surprise. She left for a moment to place the basket in Sakura's room.

"Please, have a seat Sunny Boy", Kizashi gestured to Naruto.

Naruto silently, and reluctantly took the seat next to him. Why he didn't grab the seat across from Kizashi, Naruto didn't know. But it was too late to move now. It was more convenient for Kizashi, as he was arm's length from Naruto.

The man pat Naruto on the shoulder like he always did, "How are you holding up Sunny Boy?"

"I'm ok", Naruto said. "Training with Kurama is pretty tough, but we've gotten to know each other pretty well."

Naruto gave him that goofy fox grin that would make any heart melt.

"That's good to hear Sunny Boy", Kizashi gave him a half way smile. "Is my daughter helping you in your training?"

Naruto paused for a split second, "Yeah, yeah. She brings me those big food pills by the dozens everyday. They're a big help."

The Haruno man nodded. He was honestly disappointed. He thought, and hoped he would have more to say about his daughter. "Alright Naruto, so what's been going on?"

"Wh-what do you mean sir", Naruto asked, knowing when Kizashi used his real name, he meant business.

"You know very well what I mean", He told Naruto. "You and Sakura. What's been going on? Are you two fighting?"

"No, no, no, not at all", Naruto said, assuring Kizashi that he didn't anger or hurt his daughter. "It's just...Well, I've been busy with my tailed beast training. And Sakura's been busy at the hospital and all..."

"I don't buy it", Mebuki said as she sat in the chair next to her husband, and in front of Naruto. "You ALWAYS come to see Sakura, no matter how busy either you are. You live in our fridge for heaven's sake! Love, I've noticed that ever since Sasuke started visiting more and more, you've been visiting less and less. Is it because of Sasuke that you've been staying away?"

Naruto was caught. He could see where Sakura got her sharp perceptiveness from.

Naruto took a deep breath, "Sakura said she always wanted to be with Sasuke, and I think I'd just be in the way if I stuck around."

"Sunny Boy, what makes you say that?! You and Sakura are almost inseparable" Kizashi pointed out. "You two have been through so much together! You've sweat and bled together! You know each other like a favorite book! You would never be in the way of anything! You're, you're family Naruto!"

Naruto took in all that Kizashi told him. He couldn't help but notice just how deeply Sakura was imbedded into his life. She had been there with him through thick and thin. Wether that was to talk, give him food pills for training, or even the fact that she had a spare set of clothes for him in her closet, just in case. Yet the moment Sasuke set foot back in the village, Naruto kinda just stepped aside. Without him knowing, Mebuki placed her hand on one of his.

"Love, I know how much you care about our daughter."

Naruto tried to object, but Mebuki cut him off.

"Don't lie to me Love, we can see it. A lot of people can see it. You and Sakura may not have noticed it, maybe because you two have spent so much time together, but you two were nearly inseparable."

"Whenever you're around our Sakura, I see her beaming with joy and happiness. You make her so happy Naruto, more than you'll ever know. You're not just our Sunny Boy, you're her Sunny Boy too", Kizashi explained. "And me personally, I don't really like her hanging out with that Uchiha kid. He's just too dark and shadowy, or something."

Naruto suddenly jumped in to defend his friend, "Mr. Haruno, sir, I know Sasuke is a little cryptic, but he's not a bad guy! He's still a part of our team, and he's our friend! I'm sure if you gave him a chance, you'd get to like him."

"Love, Sakura may have liked him a long time ago, but she's grown up now", Mebuki objected. "She's seen just what kind of person Sasuke is! I don't know him as well as you do, but I know my daughter well enough to know that she's a lot happier when she's with you, than she is with Sasuke!"

"Mrs. Haruno, I know I can make her laugh and smile sometimes, but I'm not sure if I can ever make her truly happy. Sasuke's a better choice than me", Naruto once again tried to defend his friend.

"That's a lie and we all know it", Kizashi surprisingly cut in.

All attention directed to Sakura's father, and his surprisingly blunt comment.

"Sunny Boy, let me tell you something. You are NOT a worse off choice! You hear me? You are one of the good ones. I've seen you bring happiness to so many people around you, my daughter being one of the happiest. It's not because of your past, or your jutsu, or your current status, it is simply because you have heart", Kizashi poked his finger at Naruto's heart. "You have miles and miles of heart. We've all seen it. Sakura has both felt and seen it."

This was a complement anyone would love to hear. However, Naruto couldn't help but feel that Sakura's parents were putting him on some pedestal just to get Sasuke out of the way.

He had to ask, "Are you, are you only telling me this just to get Sasuke out of the way?"

In all honesty, Sakura's parents were a little hurt hearing him say this. Anyone could tell Mebuki was Sakura's mother, by the way she reacted when Naruto got out of line. Naruto began to yelp and squirm in pain as Mebuki grabbed the tip of Naruto's ear and stretched it down before releasing it back like a rubber band.

"That's for thinking we're using you as a set up for our daughter", Mebuki said as Naruto rubbed his throbbing ear. "Love, we're not trying to set you up with our daughter, neither are we trying to get rid of Sasuke..."

"I am", Kizashi momentarily inputted.

Mebuki went on as if she didn't hear her husband's comment, "It's just that we've seen you build a partnership together. A partnership, that makes you two look like heaven and earth were the same place. I don't...How can I explain it?...Help me here Kizashi."

Her husband answered, "What she's trying to say is that we can see something there. Something that makes you both happy when you're sad, or mad. And when the end of the day comes around, we know it'll be alright because you two have each other. Whatever is happening, right now between you too, it breaks our hearts. We feel like you're letting all that you've built up go to waste."

She had a point, damn his cluelessness to not see how close they already were. He had always dreamed that they would be closer, but there was always the worry that if he ever got too close to Sakura, he would only end up hurting her, physically or mentally. Just as bad, Naruto always felt that if he did get closer to Sakura he would be cheating her and Sasuke out of their chance of ever being together. This alone was enough for him to willingly step aside for their happiness; Because that's just who Naruto was.

As they sat there waiting for an answer from Naruto, he summed up the best he could of what he really felt, "Mrs. Haruno, Mr. Haruno, I'm not going to lie to you. Over these last few years, I've been through so much. The Pervy Sage's training, the Akatsuki, Pain's invasion, Madara, the war, Kaguya, Sasuke; But through it all, Sakura was always on my mind somewhere. I know I was bent on bringing Sasuke back because he was my friend, but I tried so hard to bring him back so he could see what I saw in Sakura. She love him...More than any one else could. In all reality, I think I was a little envious too..."

"Love...", Mrs. Haruno whispered.

Naruto continued as he spoke and grabbed his heart, "After Sasuke left, there was a part of me that hoped maybe Sakura would like me now. I thought something was there...I could've sworn something was there."

"There is something there Naruto", Kizashi spoke. "What you and Sakura have is something no writer of your life can change, no matter who it is."

"You may be right", Naruto admitted, "But whatever way my life plays out, I have no right to take away someone else's chance of happiness, especially not Sasuke or Sakura's."

"And what about you Love", Mebuki asked. "What about your happiness?"

"Don't worry about me Mrs. Haruno. I'll be okay, I'll find happiness somewhere. You know that all it takes is a bowl of ramen to make me happy", Naruto tried to make them laugh with some comical words.

Mebuki and Kizashi didn't laugh. In fact, they were even more sad watching him try to cover up his own sadness.

Despite how sad his words made these two and him feel, Naruto continued on, "The thing is, what I feel for Sakura, it's real. It was real for me at least, and it always will be. Maybe she didn't see it because of how goofy I was around her, and when I pushed her away in the Land of Iron. The closer you get to something, the tougher it is to see it. I'd like to think she loved me beyond what a friend feels for another. But that's okay if she didn't, because even though we didn't know how we TRULY felt towards another, that's not going to ruin the fact that she loved me as a friend for all these years."

Mebuki was the first to notice how watery Naruto's eyes got. He swiftly wiped it away in one swipe of his sleeve, almost completely masking how sad he was. Still, that didn't mean Mebuki and Kizashi could tell how much his heart was breaking. Naruto didn't even know how much he was breaking their hearts a well.

Naruto began to talk and use his hands at the same time, "If there's anything I'll remember about Sakura, it's that she's the one I will always love, in one form or another. But most importantly, I will always remember, when Sakura loved me."

There was some silence in the room, sad, heart wrenching silence. He would have wanted to stay longer, but he wasn't sure if he'd be able to handle staying in Sakura's home any longer.

"I better get going now. Thank you Mrs. Haruno, Mr. Haruno."

As Naruto got up to leave Kizashi and Mebuki courteously escorted him to the front door.

The moment before Naruto reached for the handle, Mebuki asked him something she needed to know, "Love, just answer me one thing. Did you really love her?"

Naruto froze in motion like a photograph. There was some hesitation that made the suspense for Mebuki and Kizashi almost unbearable.

With one last deep breath, Naruto answered, "In all honesty, yes Mrs. Haruno, I loved your daughter. More than loved her, I was in love with her. People may say we were just friends, and people may say it was just to rival Sasuke, but I was always in love with Sakura."

This really put a stake in their hearts, all three of them. Naruto always loved Sakura, but he was willing to swallow it all down himself, and never let her know the real truth, so she could be happy. Naruto was indeed a brave little soldier.

"Mrs. Haruno, Mr. Haruno, can you promise me something?"

"What is it Sunny Boy", Kizashi asked.

"Please don't tell Sakura about what we talked about", Naruto said as he turned his head to look to them. "She's happy. She doesn't need something like this messing that up."

Kizashi gave him a sad look as he nodded his head in a yes motion.

"Also, we're gonna have to drop the nicknames. Just calling me by my name is ok. It's not that I didn't like the nicknames", Naruto said as his eyes began to water up again. "It's just that it'll make things a little weird for Sakura and Sasuke. Besides, I'm sure you'll be giving Sasuke cool nicknames too."

Oh how this really pained them to hear. It felt like he was breaking connections with them, and it nearly put them in tears. Ignoring her own tears, Mebuki held his cheeks and wiped away Naruto's tears with her thumbs.

"Okay Love, if that's what you want. After today we'll call you Naruto. But always remember, that you're more than welcome to come visit anytime you want. This is still your home away from home"

Mebuki stood on her toes, pulled Naruto down slightly, and kissed him on the forehead. She stood back slightly as Kizashi approached him. Respectfully Naruto held his hand out for a handshake, but Kizashi was having none of it.

"What's this handshake stuff? C'mon bring it in", Kizashi held his arms wide open.

Almost instinctively Naruto embraced Kizashi in a big hug. He pat Naruto on the back a few times before releasing the Uzumaki.

"Thank you for everything, and I mean everything. I love my parents very much, but I felt like you were parents to me too."

"We would've love you as a son-in-law", Kizashi ruffled Naruto's hair slightly.

Kizashi somehow mustered a smile across his mouth. It was somehow contagious, because Naruto smiled with his infamous goofy fox grin. Seeing him smile one last time despite all that had been said, put a smile on Mebuki's face too. Naruto opened the door to leave. As he walked down the steps, he heard "Goodbye Love. See ya Sunny Boy." Naruto didn't turn around, but still waved goodbye. The couple watched Naruto walk out of their lives from their doorstep.

As Naruto turned around the corner Mebuki said, "I'm gonna miss that boy."

"Me too", Kizashi said before he closed the door.

* * *

><p><em>Naruto stopped visiting after that. Mebuki and Kizashi stopped calling him "Love", and "Sunny Boy", as Naruto asked. It was also the last time they saw Naruto smile with that goofy fox grin. He still acknowledged them whenever they met on the streets, or events, or business, but it wasn't the same between them ever again. Naruto and Sakura went their own separate ways. It was never revealed how much Naruto cared about Sakura, nor if Sakura was ever in love with Naruto or not. Naruto and Sakura would always be a part of each other's lives. They would always hold a special spot in their own hearts, and the memories would always be there, but Naruto and Sakura never truly saw each other smile again.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Oh My Feels! This hurt to write! While writing this, I was inspired by the songs "Steal My Girl" by "One Direction", "You're Beautiful" by "James Blunt", "She Will Be Loved" by "Maroon 5", and "Dame Dame Da" by "Shiori Tomita" (A.K.A. Naruto Shippuden Ending 31). I was also inspired by the Eleventh Doctor's (Matt Smith) last speech right before he regenerated (Doctor Who).<br>**

**After what happened in the epilogue chapter in Naruto, the fact that the movie completely changed Naruto, Kishimoto selling out to Studio Pierrot, all the haters on Tumblr, and all the Narusaku fanbases getting thrashed around, I was mad! I'm still mad and bitter! I just can't seem to put this all to rest. Maybe I will eventually, but I just can't yet.**

**Watching Naruto and Sakura gave me hope that you could grow up to love your childhood friend, no matter how different you were. I hoped that Naruto and Sakura would realize that there was something there that made them inseparable, and wonderful. Seeing all those little moments, and time spend together over the last fifteen years go down the tubes, it breaks my heart.**

**I'm always going to support Narusaku, but I have to accept the fact that it's canon by Kishimoto's standards. Yet, that sill doesn't mean it's canon to fanbases, or in another world. I know I sound like a denying fan throwing a host fit. Think what you want, but I know what I read.**

**I'm not going to start a whole fan war or fan bash on this. I just wanted to post what I was feeling, maybe putting myself in Sakura's parents shoes as I wrote this. By posting this, I hope I can put some of what I'm feeling to rest. Read and like if you want, but if not, please don't bash this. I really put some my heart and soul into this one. It may not be the best writing, but it means a lot to me.**

**To wrap this up, I want to say thank you to all the Narusaku fans. I'll keep supporting my OTP, and I hope you still support Narusaku too. To the Naruhina, and Sasusaku fans, I'm not mad or upset at you, and I wish you no harm or ill will. I humbly bow to you, and accept say, "Well done." I can accept what Kishimoto has made canon, but I ask that you accept what the fanbase holds as their own canon. Just remember, you got what you wanted in canon, but we didn't. And that's ok, the Narusaku fans are going to be alright. We'll be ok. Take care, wishing you all the best, and always remember the story of Naruto.**


End file.
